Grief and Funeral
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: When Peggy dies it is not just Steve that is grieving but Tony too who was a nephew to her. What will happen when the Avengers turn on Tony because they think he doesn't care and being selfish? What will they say when the truth comes out? No Civil War or Thor 3. Bruce and Thor are still with the Avengers and so is Bucky


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bear that in mind if my spelling is off. I use a spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Inspired by the story: Sweetpea: Goodbye**

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

When Peggy dies it is not just Steve that is grieving but Tony too who was a nephew to her. What will happen when the Avengers turn on Tony because they think he doesn't care and being selfish? What will they say when the truth comes out?

No Civil War or Thor 3. Bruce and Thor are still with the Avengers and so is Bucky

* * *

 **One Shot**

* * *

Tony was working in his workshop fixing the new armour he had been working on. But his mind was somewhere else. His Aunt Peggy. Sharon, his adopted cousin, had told him she didn't have much longer. Tony was trying not to think about the coming passing of the only person who was left, besides Bucky (his boyfriend), Sharon (his surrogate cousin) and Rhodey (his best friend), who care about him.

"Tony dinner is ready", Bucky calls

"Coming", Tony replies with a heavy sigh

He goes up to find the whole team there but Rhodey. He sits at the table and was quietly picking at his food. When a phone rings.

"Hello", Steve says answering it, "She's gone… Did she go peacefully?"

Tony realises quickly it was the phone call about Aunt Peggy. He sees tears going down Steve's face. He needed to get out of here. He stands up abruptly.

"Where are you going? My first love Peggy has died", Steve whispers tears falling

"I have to get back to the lab", Tony says

"You have to stay and comfort him", Natasha snaps, "She was his first love"

"I need to go", Tony says quickly leaving

"That bastard", Clint snarks

Tony rushes into the lab.

"Lockdown and blackout J", Tony commands softly

"Yes, sir. You have a call", JARVIS says

"Put her through", Tony says

"Tony… Aunt Peggy passed away. She's gone, Tony!" Sharon cries

"I know Sharon. Rogers got a call. What do I need to do? I will pay for the funeral",

"Tony you don't need to do that!" Sharon exclaims

"She was the closest person I had to a mother for a while, Sharon! I will do this for her. I couldn't be there in her final moments. And I will regret it", Tony murmurs tears falling

"It will be in England, Tony",

"Very well. I will help you set everything us. I'll be in England in a couple of days"

"It will be at least 6 days before the funeral. Did you know what casket she wanted?"

Tony gives a watery laugh, "She wanted White Oak and Red Oak. Actually, she had everything written down for her funeral in her Will. I do know she wanted me to bring her body home"

"So like Aunt Peggy", Sharon chuckles tearfully

"I will come there soon Sharon. I will take my private jet to Washington in 3 days and we will bring her body back to London", Tony says

"Very well. Make sure you give me the details. Don't self-destruct Tony. She won't want that", Sharon says

"I can't promise anything", Tony replies

"I have to go Tony. I will see you soon", Sharon says

"See you too Sharon", Tony says softly

The phone hangs up and Tony had silent tears falling down his face. He doesn't go upstairs to be with Bucky that night. He told JARVIS to tell Bucky he was busy.

He walked up the next morning with his sunglasses on. He sees Steve sitting at the table with the others around him but Bucky who was watching.

"Where the hell have you been?" Wanda asks

"Working", Tony says which was half the truth he had been doing engagements for Aunt Peggy's funeral

"You're a bastard Stark. Steve needs our support right now. You just drank all night", Natasha spits

Actually, Tony hadn't drunk anything. He really wanted to though. But he didn't want to disappoint Aunt Peggy.

"You should support me she was my first love", Steve says

"You only know her briefly", Tony says

"Like you would know", Clint sneers

Bruce, Thor, Sam and Scott were looking at him in disappointment. Wanda, Clint, Natasha and Steve were looking at him with hate and loathing.

"You know what? Why I am I here to listen to this", Tony snaps and stalks away

Nobody noticed the tear falling down his cheek. Except for Bucky. Tony storms into the lab.

"Lockdown and blackout JARVIS", Tony says again

"Yes Sir", JARVIS says

Tony begins smashing everything on his desk with his bare hands. His palms being cut to pieces with glass in them. He doesn't hear the door open. Suddenly strong arms were wrapping around him.

"Shh doll. Everything will be alright. You're hurting yourself", Bucky says mummers

Bucky knew there was something wrong after Tony walked out on dinner last night. Now he knew that Tony was connected to Peggy Carter much more then Steve was. He saw Tony's hands dripping with blood.

"You need that checked out, Tony", Bucky says softly

"I don't want to go out there, not with everyone there", Tony whispers

"You have glass in your hands, love. I'll take you to the hospital", Bucky says

"Can you call Rhodey?" Tony asks

"I will. JARVIS call Rhodey and tell him the hospital we are going to", Bucky says

"Of course, Mr Barnes", JARVIS says

"Come on. We'll go out the back way", Bucky says picking up a towel and wrapping his hands

He gently guides Tony to the car without seeing anyone. Bucky helps Tony into the car and Bucky starts driving.

"How did you know her?" Bucky asks softly

"She was my Aunt Peggy. She was the only one I could turn to besides Mother and Jarvis. Howard was a bastard. So Aunt Peggy made up for it. She sent me care packages when I was in college. And was there when my parents died", Tony replies, "She gave me the middle name Edward"

"Why Edward?" Bucky asks

"It was her husband's name and grandfather's. I always felt honoured to have it. It was like carrying a bit of Aunt Peggy with me when she got sick", Tony says, "She was also my Godmother"

"I am sorry for your loss, Tony. Steve and the others shouldn't be doing this to you. It is plain to see your struggling", Bucky says, "And I know you didn't drink"

"I promised Aunt Peggy I wouldn't drink myself into a coma like I did when Mum died. I plan to keep that promise", Tony replies

"A noble thing to do", Bucky says, "What have you been doing in the lab?"

"I have been arranging her funeral she wanted me to bring her body home. I will be able to go with her coffin in two days", Tony replies softly

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Bucky asks

"I won't mind. Maybe Rhodey will come too", Tony says

Bucky pulls into the parking lot and helps Tony out. They walk into the emergency room and Tony was seen to immediately.

"How did you do this, Mr Stark?" the Doctor asks examining his hands

"I smashed some stuff. My Aunt died. I trust you will keep that to yourself?" Tony asks

"Of course. You have glass in the cuts. And you need a few stitches. About five in each hand", the Doctor replies

Suddenly the door was pushed open and Rhodey stood there.

"Who are you?! This is a private exanimation!" the Doctor shouts

"He's meant to be here", Tony states

"Tony, what happened?" Rhodey asks seeing his bloody hands

"Aunt Peggy died", Tony whispers, "Yesterday"

"Oh, Tones", Rhodey says with sympathy and goes over to hug him

Bucky was on the other side of Tony. They held him as he was being cleaned up and the glass removed. Then as the stitches went in.

"We will bandage this up. The stitches need to come out in three weeks", the Doctor explains

"Thank you Doctor", Tony says

"Do you need a script for painkillers?" the Doctor asks

"No thank you", Tony replies

"If you need anything come back", the Doctor says

"I will make sure he will", Rhodey states

"Just let me get your discharge paperwork", the Doctor says

"Thanks", Bucky murmurs

"Tony, what else happened?" Rhodey asks

Bucky explains how the other Avengers were doing and Rhodey was furious. How did Rogers not know the Peggy was apart of Tony's life?

"You are coming to my place. Then I will go with you to the funeral", Rhodey says

"I can…", Tony starts

"You can. You're not in the right frame of mind. I'll help you", Rhodey says

"I am", Tony says

"You're not. Go with Rhodey", Bucky says

"Come with me?" Tony asks

"He can", Rhodey says

"Thanks", Tony says

They head out and Rhodey says he will have someone pick up the car and they will go in his. Half hour later they pull up at Rhodey's place. The help a tried Tony into the bedroom.

"Sleep Tones", Rhodey says gently

"Can't", Tony says

Bucky gets on the bed and pulls Tony gently to him. Rhodey gets on the other side.

"Sleep Tony, we're here", Rhodey says

"Sleep doll. I love you", Bucky says

Tony falls asleep feeling safe…

* * *

 _Two days later…_

* * *

Now Tony was in Washington watching as his Aunt's coffin was loaded into his jet with the United Kingdom's flag on it. He sheds a tear. Bucky was rubbing his arm and Rhodey was on the other side. Tony hadn't gone back to the Tower. But Rhodey had got his stuff. Facing the angry looks from the Avengers. Tony had gotten a lot off threatening phone calls from them about being selfish.

"Tony", Sharon says hugging him

"Hey Sharon", Tony murmurs

"What happened to your hands?" Sharon asks

"I destroyed my lab. Cut my hands up", Tony says

"Will you be a pallbearer? You and Rhodey?" Sharon asks on the plane as they fly

"I will. Tony's hands are not good", Rhodey answers

"I can do it", Tony says, "I owe it to Aunt Peggy"

"I can't talk you out of this can I?" Rhodey asks

"No", Tony replies, "Who else are pallbearers?"

"My two brothers and two cousins", Sharon says

"Not Rogers?" Tony asks

"He didn't know her like we did. You were right. She did leave instructions", Sharon replies

They talk about what else was needed for the funeral. As they arrive in London, the military were waiting to escort the casket to the funeral home for the final preparations…

* * *

 _Three days later…_

* * *

Tony hadn't slept as it was the night before his Aunt Peggy's funeral. Both Bucky and Rhodey had stayed up with him.

That morning he got in a dark violet suit that his Aunt Peggy had wanted him in. She told him so in one of Tony's depression stages.

He went in the car with Bucky and Rhodey following the casket to the plot where Aunt Peggy would be buried with her husband. He sees all the people there including the Avengers.

"Will you be ok, doll?" Bucky asks

"I'll have to be", Tony says

They get out of the car and make their way to the hearse to take the casket. The Avengers where watching they couldn't believe Tony was so disrespectful to not wear black. And why was he a pallbearer? And why was Rhodey?

The group carries the casket to the grave. And Tony goes over to Sharon and kisses her cheek.

"Kissing her niece. How disrespectful can you get?" Clint growls

"And holding her hand. What happened to his hands?" Natasha asks

"I don't care. He doesn't deserve to be here", Steve says

Bucky glared at him hearing that. Before turning back to the service as Sharon was starting. She was describing her Aunt.

"Now I would like my cousin, Tony, to come up. He arranged all of this", Sharon says softly

Tony walks up to the Avengers shock. He arranged everything? And he was Peggy's nephew?

"Hello everyone. I thank you all for turning up today to say goodbye to this remarkable women. I think I will take my sunglasses off for today. I have nothing to hide", Tony says taking them off

They could see the tears in his eyes. Suddenly they realised that Peggy might've been very important to Tony.

"Peggy was an Aunt to me for the last forty-six years. And she was my godmother. She meant the world to me. She was my rock in my darkest times. When I was little it was always her that cheered me up when my father yelled at me or was off searching for a friend. At the age of five, I made her a gun. It had been my fathers favourite but I modified it for her. She ended up not going anywhere without it. When my parents were killed she was there for me. Like she always was. But then a few years ago she started to fade. She was diagnosed with Dementia. I paid for her care and would visit as often as I could but a couple of years ago she started calling me 'Howard'. It broke my heart but I would still go to her and talk to her. I didn't care if she thought she was my father. She would say my presence comforted her. Some of you might be wondering why I came wearing this suit. That is simple Aunt Peggy wanted it this way. I was going through a dark stage of depression. In morbid conversations, we discussed what we wanted at our funerals and this is what she chose for me. She always liked creative thinking. She always wanted me to do better and asked me to promise her that when she died, I would not fall back into my old habits like I did when my parents died. If you were there when my parents died, well, you know how I was. I ended up in the hospital from alcohol poisoning and drug overdoses at least twice. But, I've kept this promise. I didn't do well on the destruction part as you can see with my hands", Tony says showing his bandaged hands with tears falling down his cheeks.

Steve and the Avengers couldn't believe what he was saying. They were starting to feel so bad about what they said to Tony. Steve realised Tony did know Peggy longer and better than him.

"I would like to close this by saying to Aunt Peggy. I will love you forever. And I hope we will meet again one day and I hope you are reunited with your husband, Edward. Who she named me after. I will miss you Aunt Peggy", Tony says placing a white rose on her coffin

The last people say goodbye and the coffin was lowered into the ground as the priest was saying the last pray. The Avengers saw Tony's tears. And they realised he was truly grieving. Move than Steve was. They watched as Bucky and Rhodey put their arms around Tony seeming to hold him up.

They decided they needed to talk to Tony. They would meet him at his hotel. It was two hours later they were outside his hotel room. Steve hesitantly knocks. Rhodey answers it.

"What do you want? You've done enough damage", Rhodey whispers harshly

"Where is Tony?" Steve asks

"He wore himself out. He is sleeping. Bucky is with him", Rhodey replies, "Not that you care"

"We do care", Natasha defends

"You could have fooled me. You haven't been there for him", Rhodey replies

"We need to say we are sorry", Steve says softly

"Platypus who is it?" Tony asks

"No one", Rhodey replies

"Lies, Sour Patch. It's the team, isn't it?" Tony asks

"Yes, Tony", Rhodey replies sighing

"Let them it", Tony says

"They hurt you, Tones", Rhodey protests

"They didn't know", Tony replies

"One wrong move and you're all out of here", Rhodey whispers to them letting them in

Tony was curled up in the bed leaning on Bucky. Bucky was giving them all a warning look. Tony's look was worn and tired. His hands still in bandages.

"We are sorry, Tony. We shouldn't have acted like that. I was blinded", Steve says

"Yeah, you should've", Tony agrees

The others all make their apologies while Rhodey gets on the bed next to Tony.

"Can you tell us about the Peggy you knew?" Steve asks

"Ok. Will you try from now on not to jump to conclusions?" Tony asks

"Promise, Tony", Steve says

The others all promise too.

"Ok, I'll tell you about her"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Beta: who's story inspired this one**


End file.
